


Stardust, Silks and Storms

by Ghoulboyboos



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Captain Shane, Crossdressing, First Mate Ryan, M/M, Mentions of Smut, No Feminization, Shane just loves making himself pretty, Stardust AU, mentions of body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboyboos/pseuds/Ghoulboyboos
Summary: Shane grew up in the thunderstorms. His parents had saved half their lives to purchase the airship.One day, Captain Shane meets Ryan Bergara.





	Stardust, Silks and Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Kicked off by a throwaway line about Shane's DeNiro face.  
> Queerunsolved: who's writing the stardust au with shane the gay de niro pirate, no?
> 
> This is super sappy. Rated M because there are mentions of smut but nothing too explicit.

Shane grew up in the thunderstorms. His parents had saved half their lives to purchase the airship. His brother was the first one to learn the trade, Shane following close behind. When he was a child, he was always scared. The harsh twitches of electricity above them, the rolling, sometimes shattering thunder that threw the ship from side to side. Dark clouds would collect around them and the lightning would lick all over the mesh of metal nets they had fanned out on the sides, not unlike bat wings. It took some time, but eventually, Shane Madej became one with the storm. He learned to smell them out, could tell where they would collect from miles away, hours before the first flash of lightning would strike. He sat in his cabin day and night, working meticulously on a new cylinder that would compress the lightning, making an even more powerful energy source out of it.

His work doesn’t go unnoticed and then Finn has a vision tossing rune stones one fateful morning in spring. He leaves. He has to. Shane’s aging parents hand the baton of captain-hood to their second son and not a single soul on board objects.

 

***

 

“Captain Madej!”

Shane turns in his seat. He has been keeping an eye on the crew loading the ship for a while now and everyone does a good job, but you never knew if they would forget about anything important when their Captain’s eye wasn’t on them.

Shane stands up, log book pressed under his arm.

A man jogs towards him. Young; dark hair; bronze skin. He looks like the child of more than one world and Shane’s only reference is that he looks a little like the men from the South they meet to trade with from time to time.

The man stops, gasping for breath and Shane can’t help but notice the attractive sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Captain, I was hoping you were looking for some extra deck hands. I’ll do any job on board, please. I work hard and I promise you won’t regret it.”

Shane fixes the young man with a look.

“What does a capable lad like you want with a bunch of storm hunters? You know it’s dangerous and not exactly well paid, right?”

Normally, Shane would hold his hand out to anyone ready to join them. But this young man feels different. Maybe it’s the hopeful excited glow in his eyes. Maybe it’s because he is very beautiful and Shane feels a pang of guilt at the thought of being the one causing a scar or worse to mar this man’s features.

“I don’t care about money. I need to see more of this world. I have lived here my whole life and if I don’t go away soon, I think I will never leave.”

Shane stares at him. The beautiful, charming, strong and very very handsome man grins back. He looks kind. He is thrumming with excitement.

Shane throws his self deprecating thoughts in the wind, just this once. He holds out his hand.

“Welcome aboard. I hope you will enjoy your time on the _Williams_.”

 

Ryan is an enigma. He stares into the storms as if there is something else than clouds and rain and wound up energy letting loose. He seems to see something beyond it all, maybe it’s ghosts, maybe it’s magic. Ryan is too layered to show what he is really thinking in these moments. He stands in the front of the ship, still doing his work as if in trance, steering the crew the right directions seconds before Shane knows lightning is going to strike. Where Shane breathes and feels thunderstorm, Ryan seems to read them, see the hidden meaning behind it all and analyze it in seconds. He never talks about it, but he smiles happily whenever someone points out his capabilities. Ryan Bergara reads storms and Shane is fascinated by it.

 

***

 

Ryan is the first to learn about Shane’s little hobby. When he was a kid, the colors his mother wore in her summer dresses sparked pure happiness in him. He had always been on the lookout for colorful vests, shirts and the lot. Sometimes, his crew would snicker when he came out of his cabin, a frilly pink shirt complimenting his dark blue breeches, but they never really commented on it. Finding men’s clothing that were light and bright and adorned with ruffles was near impossible.

The first time he gave in and bought a beautiful summer dress he felt foolish. He put it on in his quarters, the three mirrors throwing back his image in the pastel blue, fitted dress. The skirt was a little short because of his long legs, but everything else fit and for the first time in his life, he felt beautiful.

Month after month he grew bolder. He purchased some face paints from a woman in a small harbor town and that night, he puts pale pink color on his lips, watching it contrast with the dark blue sleeves of the dress he is wearing and he feels so overwhelmed by what he is seeing he cries and messes up all the make up he put on his face.

 

He is quiet for a couple days. The crew notices, of course, but Captain Seashell Shane has a reputation of not responding kindly to anyone who points out his weakness, so they leave him alone. Mostly.

Ryan shows up one evening, a bottle of stolen rum in hand and two cups. Shane has no idea where he found them, they are ceramic and quite pretty, so Ryan must have hidden them because otherwise the crew would have smashed it in some drunk orgy a while ago.

Ryan, who has become his closest confidant when it comes to seafaring and the _Williams_ becomes even more to Shane that night. They don’t leave it at one drink. They empty the bottle and talk about their youth, their grievances.

 

_Ryan had to leave his home town because of the tension the royal family put on those who had come there from the south, even if they were already in their fourth our fifth generation. He had looked for a way to travel Stormhold, to find evidence of the witches that were still tormenting the lands and learn the spells necessary to defend a place from them._

 

Shane finally stands up and opens his closet. Over the course of the last few months, he has split his quarters, creating a space just for the clothes he traded, purchased and stole in the places they visited. Strung on wooden rods Ryan passes dresses, silken shirts and skirts open mouthed but silent. Shane prepares to be laughed at, to be mocked and his chest constricts because with any other member of the crew, that would be okay and he would not mourn them if he had to throw them out of the next porthole. Ryan is different. Shane can’t admit it to himself, but his connection to Ryan cuts deep and if Ryan were to mock him, it would hurt much more than any other cruelty he has witnessed in his life. Shane would also not be able to murder the man. The mere thought disgusts him. If Ryan were to mock and reject him, Shane would have to drop him off at the next possible spot and leave him behind, never to return and mourning the loss the rest of his life.

It turns out, his worries had been for nothing. Ryan compliments the fabric and patterns of the clothes Shane has collected. Shane finally feels brave enough to present his favorite outfits to him and Ryan – even though Shane is sure that he doesn’t _fully_ understands – claps at each presentation and compliments Shane, especially his legs and shoulders. He seems to favor the ones where his arms are showing and Shane feels like he is floating. Ryan opens his mouth in surprise when Shane walks out in his favorite dark blue shirt, ruffles on neck and wrists and the dark red skirt that fans out in several layers. Shane loves the outfit, knows it brings out his eyes and the slight tan of his skin and when Ryan whispers “you look beautiful” under his breath, Shane feels himself flush under the well applied make-up.

They make love in Shane’s cabin that night. Ryan worships his body and whispers in his ear over and over how stunning he is, no matter what he wears, but that those clothes bring out how _ethereal_ he truly is. Shane can’t help it. He falls in love. He rides Ryan that night, their lips locked and both of them naked except for the skirt Shane is still wearing which is spread over Ryan’s thighs and stomach, innocently hiding where they are connected. Ryan stays when Shane asks him to. It’s not an order as a captain, it’s a hopeful request as a lover.

 

Their relationship blooms. Ryan becomes the first mate and Shane stares at his reflection in his cabin, determined to convince himself that even if nothing had happened between them, Ryan was the best choice for the position.

 

***

 

The next storm is one of the biggest Shane has ever seen. It throws their ship left and right, even causing it to flip at one point. The crew is prepared, all of them tied to the precious cargo and clutching onto the ship. Shane wonders if this is how parents feel when they see their children achieve something they thought impossible. His chest swells with pride, especially when Ryan orders the crew to throw themselves starboard to bring the ship back to its upright position. They collect the biggest haul of lightning they ever had, thanks to Shane’s new type of cylinder and the impeccable work of the crew.

 

Ryan knocks on his quarters that night, long before the sun comes down and Shane knows anyone could be watching when he invites him inside. He doesn’t care. Ryan has a gift for him.

In the low light of Shane’s cabin, Ryan kneels and carefully fastens a pastel pink garter on Shane’s thigh. It’s wide and there is a gradient to the pink, bleeding into a dark purple. A soft, white adornment in the shape of a lily sits on it and Shane feels like this gift is more than just an addition to his closet. He meets Ryan’s eyes and is overtaken by the emotion and love he sees in them. Their lips meet and Shane decides not to let go of his lover till the sun comes up. He delivers on that promise. When Ryan undresses him he forgoes the garter, just nipping on it instead of pulling it off with his teeth. He leaves it where it is. Shane later finds out why, when he thrusts into Ryan in the darkness of his chambers. The only sounds are the slapping of skin against skin and their whispered words to one another. Shane picks up speed, trying to drive deeper and harder while Ryan edges him on. He feels fingernails bury into the skin of his thigh and finally clutch onto the garter hard; right when Ryan stiffens underneath him and moans into his mouth. The thunderstorm is still happening in the distance and they feel electric themselves, hands trying to hold onto one another while they are still overstimulated and twitching. Ryan pulls him into a kiss and Shane sighs softly when his hair is petted.

 

He says “I love you” first and Ryan clutches onto him hard and whispers his answer of “I love you, I love you, too” into his hair as he brushes kisses all over Shane’s face.

 

***

 

Shane has seen a lot in his life, but a fighting couple of a young man and a young woman sitting on a storm cloud is new. Trapped in his chambers, they tell him their story. Her name is Ariel and the man, Ned, tries to bring her to Wall. He finds out the man comes from _England_ and he is delighted to catch up. He has to keep his reputation as a Captain, though, a cruel seafarer with no dignity. It's fine. He has a couple tricks up his sleeve.

 

When he presents the plan to Ryan, Ned and Ariel, Ryan rolls his eyes and scolds him.

“They will know in an instant, they aren’t stupid.”

“I know.” Shane replies calmly. “But they wouldn’t dare mention it.”

Ryan smirks at that.

 

Pretending to throw Ned out of the window and dragging Ariel off into his quarters is easy. Making Ned over enough to make him look less like the ragged boy from the cloud is a bit harder, but Shane manages. He has enough clothes in his closet to make them over entirely. When Ned appears on cue a few days later, Shane presents the young man as his nephew, here to learn a trade and he feels a bit sick when he presents Ariel as a “gift to keep him company”. The crew cheers behind him and when he chases them back to work, he catches Ryan’s fond, supportive expression directed towards him.

 

After a while, he can loosen up, drop some of the masks of the cruel pirate. He talks more to Ariel, learns that she had many plights so far, that she wants to go home and that she is very afraid. He doesn’t fully learn her story, but he isn’t blind and he isn’t stupid. One night, when he teaches Ariel how to dance and Ryan sits by the phonograph, keeping it wound up, he smiles at her antics, her clumsiness and sweet laugh. The glow around her face and hair gets brighter and brighter. At a quiet moment, he leans in and whispers:

 

“Ariel, I know who you are.”

When she jumps back he keeps hold of her hand and pulls her into another spin.

“Oh nonono don’t worry, have no fear. No-one on this ship will harm you, I swear to you. There are many out there, who will, though. I will do anything I can to get you and your young man home safely. It’s the least I can do. I wanted to explore all of the sky… but I never thought I would meet a star.”

He smiles when she relaxes, throwing glances at Ned who has been watching them with a lovestruck expression the entire time. His glance wanders to Ryan who has the same look in his eyes, but it’s directed at him.

Shane falters in his step, Ariel’s foot lands on his and he laughs when she apologizes profusely.

He is happy when Ned steps in and takes over so he can sit with Ryan.

They lace their fingers together, not caring if anyone sees and Ryan looks up at him questioningly.

“Do you think she knows, she’s in love?”

Shane smiles.

“I think she will find out when the time is right.”

 

***

 

It has to happen at some point.

 

Ariel and Ned have left the ship, clothes, weapons and a cylinder of lightning on their backs and many hopeful words spoken over them. Shane stands in his closet and looks at his reflection. He sees a hardened face, weathered from the storms he saw, hair slightly paled from the days of sunlight that also kept burning his skin. His exterior is as rough as he behaves in front of his crew and he is looking for softness, for something other than barking orders and fighting nature.

Bit by bit, he picks his outfit, choosing each piece like he is preparing a complicated dish. A soft pink shirt, one of his favorites with slightly puffed sleeves and some delicate ruffles under his throat. A white petticoat, giving shape to a soft silken skirt. He puts on make up, turns a mole on his cheek into a beauty spot and ruffles his hair till it looks soft around the edges. He picks the garter Ryan gave him from a special box and puts it in place. When he looks up into the mirror again, there is a shape behind him.

Shane flies around, hand reaching for a blade he knows isn’t there. Now, in between the music from his phonograph, he can hear the sound of fighting above as his crew is crossing blades with someone else.

The shape turns out to be a man. Young, with a harsh cruel face and dark hair and armor. He holds himself like royalty and Shane suddenly is very afraid for his friends out there. The man lifts his arms in a confused gesture.

 

“What the hell is this?”

Shane puffs out his chest.

“I’m Captain of this vessel, who are you to invade it?”

The man draws his sword and brings it up to Shane’s neck.

“My name is Prince Septimus. And you will tell me where the girl went.”

Shane won’t.

 

He has to give himself credit. The prince he is fighting with has clearly been trained in the art of swordplay. And yet Shane dodges and ducks out of the way of the long blade, using the closest and everything in it to his aid. A beautiful wooden cane helps him parry as the prince tries to drive his sword into his shoulder. Shane can’t help but slightly admire the way his skirt arcs through the air as he delivers a blow to the man’s arm, making him stagger. A cape falls into his hands and he covers the prince’s head in it, ducking out of the way when he flails his weapon around. His luck runs out at one point, however. The prince grabs a handful of his shirt, pulls him back and a slash cuts Shane’s arm open. When he backs off against his writing desk, he takes more cuts, mostly to his legs and abdomen. The garter gets soaked in blood and it somehow hurts more than the cut itself. His attacker gets a hand around his throat and slams his back on the desk, holding up a sharp dagger, ready to stab him.

Shane doesn’t have time to think about regrets or see his life flash before his eyes, because at that moment, the door to his chambers is kicked open. Ryan bursts in, eyes wide.

“Captain!” His voice shakes only a bit and he throws himself at the prince, rapier slashing at the expensive leather hide of the man’s armor. Shane sits up coughing, tries to tell Ryan to back off before he gets hurt, but again, he is interrupted.

His crew floods the quarters and the prince, realizing he is outnumbered, throws himself out of the window. It shatters and they hear the splash of someone hitting the waters below. Shane drops on his chair, cheeks burning as he feels the eyes of his crew on him.

 

It’s quiet for a while. Ryan brings him tea.

 

They believe him when he says the prince doesn’t know anything about Ariel and Ned. Shane tries to send everyone out afterwards. They refuse. He says his reputation is destroyed. Nobody agrees. And despite the badly timed confession “we always knew you where a whoopsie” he can’t help but feel warm inside as his crew swears their support and allegiance to him once more. He gives a halfhearted growl before he really does throw them out. Ryan stays. He fixes him with a look.

 

“He hurt you.”

“It’s just a few cuts, nothing serious.”

“Show me.”

“Really, I’m fine.”

“I can’t tell unless you take off your shirt.”

 

_Ah._

 

Shane ends up in a basin of hot water, Ryan carefully cleaning his cuts, kissing the bruises on his skin and murmuring compliments in his hair. Shane feels like he doesn’t deserve that, but when he tries to say it, Ryan closes his mouth with a kiss. He slowly takes off his clothes and climbs into the bath with Shane. The water sloshes around them and threatens to go over the edges. Shane still clings to Ryan, stunned that this man wants him, loves him despite his rough hands and cruel reputation. Despite them battling storms and risking their hides for a couple of coins.

 

Shane has an entire closet full of the most beautiful pieces of clothing he could find in Stormhold.

 

And still… Right now,

without a single tread on him,

his roughened skin pinking from the hot water,

his face devoid of any make up,

 

Ryan makes him feel unquestioningly beautiful. Shane cups his face and kisses him.

 

***

 

They are invited to Ned and Ariel’s wedding and coronation. Shane commissions the most beautiful suits to be made for him and Ryan. They hold hands through the entire ceremony.

 

A week later, they are back to hunting storms, incredulous laughter mixing with the crew’s cheers as Shane’s newest contraption captures a bolt strong enough to split the ship in twain. They know this storm is going to make all of them rich. Shane hopes his contact still has that fine silver ring for sale. It would fit Ryan perfectly.


End file.
